Aimless
by MsJadeSilver
Summary: The gate has been opened, it's up to Dean, Sam and Danny to save the world, and save Dean from the pit. This story will progress through the seasons, some canon and non-canon. (Blood, violence, alcohol use, non-con) Have not yet decided a pairing... so it's anyone's game.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for giving my story a lookee-loo!**

**This is the song that really got me while I was writing this, a personal favorite of mine.**

**'I Can Barely Breathe' By The Manchester Orchestra.**

* * *

"Momma… when is Papa coming home?" Danielle's soft murmur rose from the fluffy bed sheets, little fingers nervously clutching the fabric to her chin. Her mother gingerly brushed the dark bangs from her daughter's sweet face, a gentle smile on hers.

"Papa is coming home soon, honey. He's just been very busy." She said her smile fading a bit as she spoke. Danielle snuggled down into her covers, oblivious to the worry in her mother's features as she quickly fell into her slumber.

Before she knew it, a loud shriek came from downstairs, waking Danielle from her deep sleep. Her big blue eyes popped open, a silent cry escaping her mouth as she sat up and leapt from her bed. She flew open the door and ran downstairs, to where she had heard the sound.

"Momma…?" She whispered, her eyes not yet adjusted to the darkness of the house and searching franticly for her mother. She made her way to where she knew the light switch was, but fell to her knees. She whined softly, having slipped on something and bumped her knee against the floor rather badly. After a few moments of fumbling against the wall for the light switch, she flipped it on.

She looked back onto the floor and began to scream. Inches from where she had just slipped, was her mother drenched in blood and reaching for her daughter. Her wide brown eyes stared in a cold reprimand, begging her daughter to remain quiet. She grabbed the hem of her little purple pajamas and squeezed them, staining the fabric with her blood.

"Danny… run." She pleaded, a downpour of blood leaking through her mouth. Danielle shook her head, tears welling over and running down her cheeks, but her protest was cut short when her mother's eyes faded a bit.

"I said RUN!"

* * *

"Danny, you're having another nightmare." Danielle shot up in her bed, her eyes trained on the stained hotel room ceiling. _God… Not again._ She shook the cobwebs from her head and quickly shoved her repressed memories back down where they belonged. Dean was lying back on the other twin bed a few feet away, his head propped up by his arm, his brow raised questioningly. His eyes were trained on her, his gaze following the small beads of sweat that covered her body. Across the room, she could hear Sam shuffling in his spot on the couch, seeing what the ruckus was.

"Damn it… Spiders, every damn time I'm having a good dream." She lied, and Sam flopped back down to return to his sleep, grumbling a little as he sunk back into his own dreams. Dean's brows furrowed, seemingly unsatisfied with her story, but just grunted and turned his back to her, trying to go back to sleep. She sighed and slumped back onto her pillow, watching the window for any signs of light. She had never really told the Winchesters about her reoccurring nightmares, but for the past two weeks… well, this was not the first time one of the boys had to wake her from screaming into her pillow, and Dean was starting to get suspicious. Sam wasn't as quick to ask questions, he had had bad dreams before and didn't want to pry, no use bringing up something that would upset her.

Danielle shifted in her spot and tried to sleep again, but after another hour of tossing and turning she slipped out of bed and started making coffee and heat up a store bought pie she had secretly bought the day before to make for the boys for breakfast. The sun was almost up and it would be time to move on soon for the travelling trio, there was a demonic presence which was causing trouble in town after the devil's gate was opened. She shivered as she thought of that day, and the horrible week before that.

* * *

"SAM!" Sam fell into his brother's arms, his head lowered as his body slowly faded. Danielle could only watch from a few feet away, the ache in her chest only growing as she heard Dean's mournful screams for his brother. As much as she wanted to stay and comfort him, there was the matter of the strange soldier who had run their fallen brother through with his blade and took off. She sprinted after him for the longest half hour of her life before she could not track him any longer; he was a military man and knew how to evade the enemy. Danielle and Bobby may not have been an army, but they were ready to fight like one if they ever caught up to the bastard.

The time after Sam's demise was no better. Dean glared through his brother's lifeless body back at the wrecked room, cold hatred running through his blood as he thought of his brother. His whole family was gone, his mom, dad and now his little brother. Danielle stayed close by, as did Bobby, but nothing could console his broken mind and heart. Because that's what he was at that point. Broken.

"Dean…" She started, but was quickly cut off by his abrupt, curt tone.

"Don't." He didn't even look at her, his expression teetering on the edge of insanity and the most pissed off he had ever been in his entire life. Bobby raised a hand, trying to help as well.

"But-"

"I SAID DON'T!" He shouted, his green eyes darkened, his strong jaw clenched painfully shut. After a moment of almost tears, he glanced at Bobby quietly, apologizing through gritted teeth. He told him to leave, and the old man couldn't tell the boy no. Danielle stood watching Dean stew for hours, boiling over and calming eerily again. He mumbled something to Sam's corpse and seemed to move robotically away from the stained bed. With that, he flung the front door open and fled, the Impala scattering rocks all over the concrete sidewalk in his wake.

It wasn't until after he had been gone for a while that she realized what he had done. The lifeless, cold body of the fallen Winchester rose from his bed and stood, it took everything she had in her not to scream, whether just out of fear, or frustration at the fact that Dean had made the deal.

It wasn't until later that everyone went to stop the soldier from opening the gate, but it was too late. Many demons escaped the pit, but the boys were reunited shortly with their father for a brief goodbye, and they defeated the demon that had killed their mother and Jessica, Sam's deceased lover. Now all that was left was to destroy the demon's that had escaped… and dig up a way to get Dean out of his newly made debt. By any means necessary.

* * *

"Mmm… mmm! I smell pie!" Dean was the first one to sound out around 7am, his gruff morning voice thick with the craving for his favorite pastry. Danielle retrieved the sweet-smelling Apple pie from the oven and set it on the counter, fanning the air above it with her mitt. The scent quickly filled the room and soon Sam was up as well, whether it was from the smell, or Dean humming something out loud about pie.

"Come pop a squat, I've got coffee and pie, nice and hot. Aaaand…" Danielle fumbled about in the mini-fridge for a moment and pulled out a container of whipped cream. "Whipped cream!" Dean all but drooled as he snagged the container from her, cutting a big slice of pie for him and piling a large dollop of it on top.

"Ah Dean, polite as always." Sam chuckled, rubbing the sleepiness from his heavy eyes before cutting his own slice and putting on a modest spoonful of whipped cream on the back end. "Thank you, Danny." He said with a brief nod of his head, then bumped his big brother, who got the point and said with a mouthful of pie, "Thanks, Danny." Danielle chuckled a bit, averting her eyes from Dean as he became a human vacuum cleaner, and taking a big gulp of her coffee before heading to the bathroom.

"Shower time, then we head out, enjoy your pie." She said and shut the bathroom door before they could protest. First one in the shower usually got the warmest water, and pie gave her the upper hand.

"Don't you go and use pie against me, sweetheart!" Dean shouted from the small kitchenette, she rolled her eyes, as she could hear the amount of food he still held in his mouth. She faintly heard him mumble something about 'How damn good is this pie though," and turned on the shower, quickly relieving herself from her sleeping clothes and hopping in, not really minding the brisk cold for the moment before it warmed up. She closed her eyes and dipped her head into the falling water, wetting her long brown hair and washing away yesterday's filth. She always had a careful stock of her vanilla scented shampoo to wash her hair, and similar bath products to smell nice. It never lasted long enough; no matter how sweet she smelled in the beginning of the day, eventually she knew she would reek of werewolf blood or graveyard mud. Some things just reeked far too bad for any regular deodorant.

She was in there for barely ten minutes before she heard a loud thumping on the door, and Sam's playful voice on the other side.

"Hey Danny, the fishes are gunna be thirsty if you stay in there much longer!" She chuckled and rinsed her hair, getting every bit of soap from the long locks and turned off the water, stepping out of the shower to grab a towel. She took a few moments to wrap a towel around herself before letting Sam have the bathroom.

"Thank you, Water Princess." She shook her hair like a wet dog, soaking his sleeping clothes. He smirked and hopped in, closing the door and locking it behind him. She turned to meet the pressing eyes of Dean, which had a determined gleam in them. _Crap._

"Talk. Now."He pulled her to the main room before turning back to her and releasing her.

"You've been having 'nightmares'" he took care to use his fingers as quotation marks, "for a while now, and I know when you lie to me, dammit. Spiders? My ass." He rumbled, his arms crossed over his chest. She looked down sheepishly, she knew her charade wouldn't last, but she really just wanted to avoid the subject.

"Look, they are just nightmares. They suck, and I don't want to whine about them for hours, okay?" She huffed, feigning annoyance. He stayed in his crossed-arm pose, but let his eyes soften a bit. He had spent the last few nights trying to figure out what kind of things could haunt her dreams, which had really gotten him cranky, and he assumed it was something other than the obvious. The job. It was hard, but she was tough. This kind of thing wouldn't freak her out this much, not after this long fighting everything that normal people didn't believe in. It wasn't until that thought has crossed his mind that he knew what all her worries were about.

"It's about that night isn't it?" He said it very quietly, his voice almost mellifluous for once. She peered up through her damp hair and brushed it back out of her face, an unnecessary action because she kept her eyes on the ground anyway.

"Yeah." _Ass._

"I know you don't want to talk about it, but if you don't, you are gunna explode or something. Trust me, chick flick moments bug the hell outta me, but uh…" She stopped him with a raised hand and sat down on her twin bed, adjusting her towel to cover herself better. She patted the spot beside her.

"Okay, if I tell you a little, can we drop it?" She said as he plopped down beside her, jolting her a little.

"Fine." She closed her eyes for a moment before looking back at him, his brow was raised in a brotherly manner.

"It just goes back to that night. When my mom died. I keep seeing her screaming… The feeling that I couldn't do anything to save her… I guess it's just coming back to me to ruin my sleep." She said, shrugging her shoulders. It wasn't the whole story, but it was the basic reason for her unrest… sort of.

"I remember the night Dad brought you home. Your…" _Eyes were cold, empty_. She was completely torn, it reminded him of the blank stare he had given himself in the mirror back then after his own mother had been burned alive.

"Clothes were a mess." He recovered quickly, nodding to himself. Danielle smirked and bumped into his shoulder. She didn't want to dwell on the memory anymore, it was a bad one and it was hard to think about.

"Uh, get dressed, hm?" He grumbled and left to bang on the bathroom door. "Dammit Sammy, hurry up. If I get another freakin' ice bath-" Sam interrupted his empty threat by opening the door, a big goofy grin on his face.

"Shut up and get in there, quit your whining." Dean made a face and went into the bathroom, throwing his discarded, and sweaty, shirt at Sam's head. Sam strolled over to Danielle sporting a similar towel as hers, shaking his hair at her to get her back for before. She laughed and blocked the water with an extended hand, sticking a rebellious tongue out at him.

"Sooo… Somebody got a talkin' to, didn't she?" Sam said, tilting his head to the side a bit. She nodded, her cheeks burning.

"How'd you figure?" She asked, turning her back as Sam changed into a pair of briefs and jeans. He gave a light chuckle, his towel flying across the room into her face.

"Your face." He said simply, and she turned to glare at him childishly. He smiled and pulled on a shirt, watching as she stood.

"Just nightmares. He's getting annoyed by me waking him up, probably. He thinks talking it out might help." She reasoned, and he nodded giving a slight shrug of the shoulders.

"He's not wrong there. If you keep it to yourself forever, you're gunna get your head messed up." She rolled her eyes and turned to get dressed. Just about the time she was putting on a shirt, Dean walked in and got a view.

"Woah, sweetheart! Pie _and_ a show?" Danielle pulled her shirt down and threw a shoe at him, mock covering her already covered chest after it made a satisfying_ thwak _against his shin. Dean laughed heartily and snapped the seat of her pants with his towel, making her turn so he could get dressed as well. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence for Dean to sneak a peek at his travelling companion's chest every once in a while, he had done it more times than she had caught him, and was scolded even more times by Sam, but he couldn't help it. He had grown up with her, and it was hard not to notice her feminine features at this point, she had a sleek body and her chest had been getting more and more distracting as the years passed.

"Danny, are you going to come with on this one? I need you sharp." Dean said, drying his short hair with the towel. Danielle scoffed and gave him a hard punch in the arm, not wanting to go through their awkward little talk again as they all left the room.

"I'm fine, Dean. Really. Let's get this done, no more demon ruinin' the place." She tossed her bag into the trunk of the Impala and slid into shotgun, letting Sam shove her into the middle seat. She usually sat in the back seat, but it was kind of full of the boy's snacks that they had splurged on this weekend. Since Dean had made the deal, it seemed that all he ate was junk food, be it burgers, pie, or candy, Sam was reluctant to tell him no when he was 'dying'.

Dean slammed the trunk shut after packing a few more things and slid in beside Danielle. His eyes travelled up her tight pressed jeans, up to her face, taking a brief moment to linger on her chest. Danielle cocked a brow at him; he had hardly blushed at her recognition. She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, looking ahead as they pulled out of the drive. After a mile or so, Dean eventually slipped a carefree arm around her shoulder, his eyes on the road. She frowned, though she didn't usually mind his flirtatious behavior, it had gotten a bit obvious these past few days. He probably wanted to get in all the boob-shots he could before he bit the bullet, she couldn't really blame him.

The demon was definitely in the bar and grill, that was for sure. Last time they had been there, it reeked of sulfur. They didn't lead on that they knew something was up, made no sudden scene, but they had no doubts that the demon had sensed them in one way or another. Dean parked the Impala and looked at the side of the building.

"Sam, get your Latin mojo ready, Danny, draw me a pretty cage for the bastard." He handed her a can of spray paint, a fluorescent red that dried quick. He got out, his hand brushing over Danielle's shoulders a moment before retreating to the trunk. Danielle fumed and moved to hop out of the car, ready to give him a quick piece of her mind before Sam grabbed her arm, game face plastered on his mug.

"I know he's being an ass, but save it for later. We don't need to be angry with one another before a fight." She was still angry, but he spoke the truth. She didn't want any harsh words said. Yet.

"Alright Baby, I'll be back soon." Dean said, closing his trunk and patting the car lovingly. He had hidden his sawed-off on his side. He would use it to protect Danielle while she painted the circle in the bathroom, he would lead the demon in, Sam would exorcise the crap out of it then bam, no more demon for the people in this Nebraskan town.

Sam and Dean went to grab a booth while Danielle walked back to the bathroom, the can of paint tucked neatly into the sports jacket she had tied around her waist. As soon as the door closed, she ran to check if anyone else had been occupying the restroom by opening all of the stall doors. When satisfied by her findings, she locked the main door and started on her work, checking her watch every once in a while to time everyone's part of the plan. She executed the devil's trap flawlessly and unlocked the bathroom door, giving the boys the signal that she had completed her part of the job.

Unfortunately, before she could make her signal, she could already hear the scuffle breaking out in the bar. The demon definitely knew what was up. Dean shot his salt rounds at the demon, leading her on into the bathroom.

"Look bitch, you are so done in this town!" He shouted, his eyes fierce as he raised the gun to the woman. The woman simply laughed, batting her big brown eyes.

"Hey, easy. I'm no bitch, I just enjoy the body. I take a ride in this suit all the time." The demon said, running her, or his, hands down the meat suit he wore. Her voice was breathy and her lips were deliciously painted red, the epitome of a lady of the night, which was definitely not the way she had been dressed when they had seen her in the family photos hanging on the bar's entry walls.

"Not anymore." Danielle said quietly, smirking as the demon looked down at her perfect Devil's trap. It turned to see Danielle and stopped. It raised its hand and the bathroom door slammed shut, a commotion went on within the diner as the demon smiled widely, showing all of her pretty white teeth.

"You should have done a head count before you came in, guns-a-blazing." Dean flushed and went to yank open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"What the hell!?" He shouted, and raised a gun at the demon. She only laughed and reached a hand out to Danielle, who quickly felt her chest feel very heavy, an intense pressure crushing the air from her lungs.

"Danny!" He growled and kept the gun trained on the woman, his mind working hard to figure a way out of the situation.

"You let her go, you son of a bitch." The demon seemed to get a spark of inspiration from his words, her drawn-on brows raising casually as the thought took hold in her mind.

"Then won't you hold on to her for me?" She crooned, her pouty lips thick with innuendo. Dean's eyebrows lowered, as if he hadn't understood what she had said, seemingly confused until his eyes widened. He started slowly lowering his shotgun until he simply plopped it onto the ground. The demon released Danielle and sent her into his arms, leaving her gasping for air.

"Look at how helpless she looks, Dean. And that body… Mm." Her words were like honey, working their way into his brain and tickling tiny nerves within him. He soon found himself getting distracted again. Dean worked to pry his eyes from his companion's heaving breasts, her chest rising and falling as she regained her breathing. Deep down, he knew he should be getting her away… but he didn't want to anymore.

"Dean… get your gun…" Danielle coughed, jolting his gaze from her body and he glared at the demon.

"What the hell?!" He asked, letting Danielle go to stand on her own before going for the gun again.

"DEAN!" The two could hear Sam in the diner, calling for some much needed assistance, but after a couple more tugs on the door, Danielle knew that there was no way to help until the demon was sent into the pit.

"You know you want her, so why not? You two are grown adults, and should have fun." Dean's eyes widened peculiarly again and he turned to look at Danielle. She looked back at him with confused blue eyes, he looked as if he had seen a ghost, but his gaze quickly softened as he grabbed her wrists.

"Dean?" She cried out as he shoved her into the bathroom door, her head knocking hard against the polished metal. His stare was intense, the flecked green in his iris' were being overpowered by his dilated pupils, his body mashed against hers. "Dean, stop! What the hell are you doing?" She screamed, trying to kick him off as he tightened his grip. His pupils were slowly getting smaller, but were quickly returned to their larger state at the demon's words.

"She wants you too, Dean. She may hide it, but oh she likes it when you look at her, you want this." His eyes darkened again and he switched both wrists into one of his hands, moving her hair to the side and bending down to press his lips against her neck. She squeezed her eyes shut, knowing that the demon was making him do this. Temptation with a powerful kick, lust with no inhibition. She turned her head away but he quickly captured her chin in his hand and brought his lips to hers, sealing his desire with a forceful kiss. Danielle's cheeks burned red as his tongue slipped in, he was seemingly undeterred by her refusal of his advances. She almost bit his tongue on impulse, but hurting Dean wouldn't snap him out of it, not with the mojo that this demon was putting out.

"Dean, stop! The demon's making you do this!" She screamed, breaking his kiss and trying to shimmy away from his ever-tightening pants. The demon frowned and stretched her hand out again, and Danielle dropped to her knees, her chest tight with pain.

"Danny, you better stop your fuss, or the other one might not make it." She warned, glancing over at the door that Sam was undoubtedly behind and Danielle glared up at her menacingly.

"Don't you dare hurt Sam. Stop this." She growled, but soon Dean had knelt down to her and pushed her to the ground, his mouth searching her exposed skin and hands pinning her yet again.

"Oh no. I don't want to break my toys, honey. But don't get me wrong… I enjoy playtime. You should have left me alone, so I'm going to teach you a lesson." She hummed in a sing-song tone, a short giggle leaving her full lips as she watch Dean relieve Danielle of her shirt.

"Dean… please, stop." She pleaded, watching him kiss a soft line down her collarbone, then down to her navel, before back up to the soft fabric of her bra. With a skilled hand, he unhooked her bra and tossed it away, not even watching to see where it landed before securing his mouth to one of her pert nipples. He lavished it with his lips and tongue, and much to Danielle's dismay, she was enjoying it. This wasn't how it was supposed to be.

* * *

"GET DOWN!" A man's loud voice hurt her tiny ears, a shotgun blast pervaded the air, Danielle dropped to her knees, into the pool of her mother's blood. A strong hand pressed against her shoulder, holding her as more shots rang through the air, and a horrible shriek made its easy into her ears. After what seemed like hours, but couldn't have been more than a minute or two, the man looked down at the little girl, his tired eyes wide. She looked around the room to find another body by the door, her mouth popped open and she ran to the body.

"Papa!" She knelt beside her father, but quickly turned her face away from him, his neck was broken, and his once lively, cool eyes were cold and pale. The stranger looked horribly uncomfortable, and slung his gun onto his back.

"You need to come with me, I need to take you to the police." He said, his voice deep and weary. She shook her head and clung to his pantleg.

"No no no! No, Papa always said go to the gun man! Take me to him!" She pleaded, her voice raspy from her crying. The man frowned, the gun man?

"What is the gun man's name honey?" He asked, his brow furrowed curiously, his mouth set in a tight line. She squeezed her eyes shut, as if she were trying to squeeze the information out of her head. Eventually, her eyes opened and she looked back up at the man.

"His name is a gun… Mr… uh… Wingchestnut… Worcestershire…" The man's eyes went incredibly wide.

"Winchester?" The little girl piped up and nodded, still clinging to his leg. He frowned a bit and looked at the man who lie dead on the floor, thinking hard on something a while before nodding himself.

"So you are Danny,' He said matter-of-factly, his tone emotionless. 'My name is John Winchester. I am the gun man."

* * *

"Dean… please…" Danielle begged, turning her head away as he tried to kiss her again. Her refusal to oblige him was quickly thrown out the window when he started showing even more attention to her exposed neck. With his free hand, he lightly palmed her breasts, groping and squeezing in a feverish manner. His hand travelled down to her waistline before unbuttoning her pants and yanking them down to her ankles, she struggled and kicked the whole time, earning amused chuckles from the bystanding demon.

"He really wants you, Danny. I bet you've guessed what I am by now, and my brothers and sisters are right outside with little Sam. I'm the little fire in your belly when you see an attractive specimen, the desire in your blood when you watch them walk away… Lust is deadly, Danny." The demon's lips pursed as Dean finally removed Danielle's panties, staring at her bare womanhood with heavy green eyes.

"But I'm not all powerful, you see. I can't wiggle my way into anyone's head… Unless of course… They've already had the idea in it. The moment you three scoped out the town, _I smelled his desire for you._" Danielle's eyes widened as Dean pressed his plush lips against her lower ones, his tongue snaking in and flicking her most sensitive area. She cried out and bucked into his waiting mouth, her whimpers only tempting him further, persuading his tongue to swirl burning circles around the responsive, vulnerable bud. He swiped her sports jacket from her discarded pants and tied her hands to the stall bars, giving him two hands to roam the canvas of pale skin and small scars. His rough hands brushed against every raised line before he felt the painful tightening again.

"See, you like it too. Don't worry, this is still a punishment." The demon cackled, taking a seat on the floor as Dean shoved his own worn jeans to his knees. Once Danielle's pants had been freed from one leg, he spread her long pale legs apart, settling in between them with a throaty sigh. She begged for him to stop, feeling his hard erection press against her center but his eyes were gone, he was lost in the moment and couldn't snap out of it.

"Danny…" Dean's voice was gruff and grating, he pressed a finger between her folds, moaning at the tightness. He inserted another before pumping them in and out teasingly, making her squirm underneath him, releasing sounds that were somewhere between a cry and a moan.

"Shh… It'll be alright…" He whispered, pressing his lips to hers, sucking lightly on her bottom lip as he pulled away. She looked down to see him pulling himself free of his boxers and lining himself up at her entrance, she shook her head, begging him one last time to stop.

"Dean, I'm begging my ass off here… please!" The demon across the bathroom floor giggled, but said nothing as Dean pushed himself in, inch by agonizing inch. His pleased grunts stopped as he met resistance, and he looked down at her stomach with barely-contained wonder. _A virgin? _His thoughts clouded a moment before the desire flared again, his manhood hardening painfully against the thin wall. He bounced the tip against the soft barrier a few times before finally plunging in fully, making Danielle scream out as he hilted himself within her. There was hardly time for her to adjust as he began thrusting, stretching her cavern achingly. He gripped her hips bruisingly, pressing on the bone as he moved. Her whimpers and moans filled the small space, his pace slow and monotonous until she could accommodate him better, then he began pounding into her roughly. His low grunts accompanied the thrusts, each one making the knot in her stomach tighten, and her cries became louder, more pleading.

"D…Dean…!" She whined as he bit and sucked onto her neck, making a love-wound that put hickeys to shame. Her walls clenched tightly around him and his breathing patterns mirrored hers, though hers were cries of pain, and his were of passion, a rough moan surging through him as he released himself deep within her.

The demon applauded behind them, rising from her spot on the ground for a standing ovation. Danielle looked away, her eyes brimming with tears as he was released from Lust's malevolent vice. His emerald eyes faded quickly, the afterglow of the moment lost in his immediate guilt. He withdrew from her slowly so as not to harm her any more, and grit his teeth painfully at the sight of her blood on his flesh. He pulled her free of her bonds, slipped his clothes on and tried to help Danielle with hers, but she pulled away.

"Danny, I—"

"Don't." His face fell even further, guilt overwhelming him before turning to pure rage. He faced the demon and retrieved his gun, ready to shoot it. Danielle stopped him by grabbing the gun from her place on the floor.

"There's still a person in there, Dean. We need to save Sam." He was taken aback by the indifferent tone in her voice, but agreed, sending a death glare at the demon before throwing open the door. It seemed that the demon had let them leave, there was no more pressure on the door.

"SAM?" He shouted, toting his sawed-off on his side, ready to blow someone away at a seconds notice.

"In here…" Dean heard Sam's voice from the kitchen and ran there, where he found his brother side-by-side with two dark-skinned hunters that looked vaguely familiar.

"What the hell happened in here?" Dean shouted, his voice broken and exhausted. The two hunters shared a glance.

"We just took care of six demons in here… Sam is lucky we were on the same case, that could have gotten nasty." The woman exclaimed, a gentle hold on the gentleman beside her. A lover, possibly.

"What the hell happened to you? You look like you ran over a puppy." Sam looked over his brother a moment before getting shoved away.

"Don't worry about how crappy I look, Sam. Just come exorcize this damned demon, something… something happened." Sam took notice of the drop in Dean's voice, he searched his face but found only the impassive wall that was Dean. With brisk steps, Dean lead Sam to the bathroom.

"Alright, you son of a bitch… it's time for you to go." Dean spoke vengefully, his eyes burned with hatred for the demon. Sam stood in front of the circle, his eyes watching the giant grin on the demon's face. He found himself wondering what the demon had done earlier, why Dean hated it so much.

"Sending me home, are we? Ah, well… was fun while it lasted.' Her eyes met Dean's and a wicked smile cut across her flawless face. 'Wasn't it, Dean?" Sam was about to ask before his brother ordered him to get on with it.

* * *

**_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus_**

**_Omnis satanica protestas, omnis incurso_**

**_Infernalis adversarii, omnis legio_**

**_Omnis congregation et secta diabolica._**

**_Ergo draco maledicte_**

**_Et omnis legio diabolica_**

**_Adjuramus te._**

**_Cessa decipere humans creaturas,_**

**_ eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare._**

* * *

It was clear that the demon was getting very uncomfortable, the smile on her face was becoming the look of annoyance.

* * *

**_Vade, Satana, inventor et magister_**

**_Omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis._**

**_Humiliare sub potenti manu dei,_**

**_Contremisce et effuge, invocato a_**

**_Nobis sancto et terribili nomine,_**

**_Quem inferi tremunt._**

* * *

Now the demon was in pain, her features distorted painfully as her cries of fury broke out.

* * *

**_Terrilbilis Deus de sanctuario suo._**

**_Dues Israhel ipse truderit virtutim_**

**_Et fortitudinem plebe Suae._**

**_Benidictus dues. Gloria Patri._**

* * *

A thick black smoke poured out of the poor woman's mouth as she screamed, the demon leaving her body and going straight to hell. She fell to the ground in a heap, it was unclear whether or not she was breathing. Dean walked straight out of the bathroom, spitting on the ground outside after he saw drops of Danielle's blood staining the tile. Sam checked to see if the woman was okay and alive before bolting, they would not be able to stay in this town. Too many people were dead. He knew what they were, the Seven Deadly Sins. It was hard to tell which were which, until they spoke. There was a definite sin in each of them, but there was one missing. Judging by how the woman lying before him was dressed compared to the family photos in the diner, he had to guess that this had been Lust. Nasty thing.

* * *

"Dean, this is Danny. She's going to be staying with us." John led Danielle into the rough hotel room, a curious looking young boy opening the door for them. Danielle's eyes were still watering, but she had stopped sobbing finally. Dean looked up to his father, who looked a bit distraut as well. Dean knew that look from the both of them. If Jack and Anne's daughter was here, that meant that they were dead, and judging by the amount of blood on her pajamas… she had seen the whole thing.

"Take care of her son, okay? I need to sit down. Get her cleaned up." He groaned and shoved a handful of clothes he had snagged from the little girl's closet before they had left before heading to the fridge. He would be drinking tonight. Dean nodded and walked over to Danny.

"Hi Danny… my name is Dean. Let's go get you cleaned up and dressed in fresh clothes, okay?" His small voice was deceptive of the age he held in his eyes. He was young, but it was clear that he had seen things as well. Danny nodded and let him put an arm around her, leading her to the bathroom.

"How old are you, Danny?" He asked, drawing her a bath before pouring loads of soap into it, making lots of bubbles for her. Girls liked bubbles.

"Six... and a half…" She said, watching as he dutifully made bubbles for her. Her tears seemed to stop then, he turned and smiled.

"I'm older! I'm seven and a half!" He was actually only seven and a few months… but she didn't need to know that. She smiled and walked over to the bath, then looked at him. He stood up and started walking out the door, but she grabbed his arm.

"Don't leave me alone… just uh… close your eyes." He nodded and put the toilet seat down, sitting atop it and putting his hands over his eyes. She got undressed and got into the tub, sinking down to her neck in bubbles.

"Okay." Dean opened his eyes and moved his hands, seeing the blood-covered girl in bubbles. He smiled, she looked to be feeling a little better. She scrubbed her hair with soap and water, quick to clean the blood from her skin.

"We make the bad guys go away, Danny." Her eyes left the bubbles and rose to meet his.

"The bad guys that hurt people, Dad says they are evil, and we get rid of them." His explanation was simple, but she understood it.

"Like the bad thing that killed Momma and Papa?" He nodded and she looked back down at the bubbles.

"I have a baby brother, ya know. He's almost three. When he was little-er, my momma got killed by a bad thing too… I miss her." His face fell a bit, but he did not allow himself to cry. He looked back at Danielle and stood up, determination in his face.

"I'll protect you, me and Dad, we'll make sure you are safe."

"Promise?" She took his words to heart and raised her hand out of the bubbly water, holding it out to him. He took it and gave it a firm shake.

"I promise, Danny."

* * *

_Thanks for the read guys._

_First SPN Fanfiction so... Let's keep it rolling hm?_

_Until next time _

_-Jade_


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm starving, I'm going to get some burgers, you guys want the usual?" Sam said, letting Danny and Dean out. Dean was reluctant to leave the car, he desperately wanted to be left alone. Danny nodded absently and walked to the hotel, in a hurry to get to the shower as soon as possible.

"Dean." Sam's voice was raised a bit, his eyes hard on Dean's, though he wouldn't raise his green pools to his brother's.

"What, Sam?" He grumbled, already knowing what was coming.

"What happened in there? What did that thing do?" Dean's nostrils flared as if he had smelled something awful, remembering the anger he still held for the demon. He wanted to punch something, beat the hell out of something. Kill the demon over and over again.

"The Seven Deadly Sins, Sam… We caught Lust in the bathroom…" He didn't want to say it, he felt sick to his stomach. Sam killed the engine and got up to get a straight answer out of him.

"And?"

"And I… did stuff to Danny…" He mumbled, Sam gripped him shoulder and gave him a shake to make him be coherent.

"Speak up, Dean."

"Get off me, Sam!" He shoved his brother away and clumsily crashed into the hotel room, heading straight for the mini fridge. He slammed the door open and grabbed a cold beer, popping the top and chugging half of it before he even sat down. He heard Sam's heavy footsteps walk back and forth, trying to decide on whether or not to come in before deciding to go get the burgers he had wanted before. He would back off for now, but this needed to be discussed.

By the time Sam returned, Dean was drunk. He had at least eight bottles on the table, and one pressed to his lips when Sam knelt down beside him.

"She was a virgin Sammy…" He whispered down into the bottle, Sam watched him, unsure of what he was talking about. Who was? Danny?

"Was." Dean growled out, swishing beer between his teeth like it could wash the words from his tongue. Sam's eyes widened. Now he got it. Dean waited for the inevitable punch in the face he had been waiting for, he had prayed for Sam to beat him to death, but the beating didn't come. Sam just stared, open mouthed into space. Eventually, his lip pressed into a tight line, his mouth felt dry as he looked at his drunken brother.

"The demon…" Sam started, and Dean dropped his beer, letting it fall as he grabbed the collar of Sam's jacket, pulling him face to face with him, making Sam reel back an inch because of the thick stench of the skunky beer his brother has been downing.

"ME! I DID IT!" He was practically screaming, white knuckles clutching at the fabric of his brother's clothes. Sam's mouth dropped again, his mind trying to process the information his brother had given him. Dean saw Sam's confusion and decided to clear it up, painfully.

"It told me to do it… and… She begged me to stop… I couldn't… She begged me…" His slurred words were agonizing, his voice breaking several times as he recalled the scene. His eyes were on a spot on the wall, as if it were a screen that showed him the bathroom all over again.

"It… wouldn't have worked on me… unless I wanted her in the first damn place. And I did… Its voice was inside my head!" He stopped his rambling and looked his brother dead in the eye.

"It's my fault. I should have fought it harder… I shouldn't have even ever looked at her! I just…" Sam, put his hands over his brothers, making him release his jacket. He shook his head at him, trying to make sense of it.

"I would have been a goner if not for the other hunters, Dean. I was about to get killed, and even one of them almost downed themself a gallon of Drain-o because one of the demon's convinced him that he was thirsty. They are really powerful, Dean. You wouldn't have been able to say no, no matter what." He said, watching as his brother tried to down the rest of his bottle. He grabbed the beer away and took a swig of it himself.

"She hates me, Sam. After what I did, she does." Dean was about to say more, but vaulted from his seat to lean over the sink, bile churning in his belly. He vomited into the drain, tasting everything he had eaten that day, plus a lot of skunk beer.

"I'm going to go talk to her, okay? Why don't you go take a nap. Sleep it off, and you two will talk later." Dean tried to protest, but was quickly shut down by a stern look from Sam.

"Go."

* * *

Sam stood and walked to the bathroom, he could hear water running into the tub, but otherwise real quiet. He knocked on the door, calling for her. She didn't want to answer, but after a minute or two, she finally let him in.

He found her lying in the bathtub, hot steamy bubbles popped and fizzed around her as she lied motionless in the water. Sam leaned against the counter and pursed his lips, wishing he had put together his conversation before he had bothered her.

"He told you." It was a statement, she could tell from the look in his eyes, the way he stared, or rather, the way he completely avoided even glancing at her. He knew.

"Yeah. He told me. He's… he's really sorry, broken up about it. He doesn't know what to do… so he kind of drained our stock of beer for the weekend." Sam said lightly, his arms crossed in front of his chest as he spoke.

"It wasn't his fault…If it was really him… he would have stopped if I had asked him to." She said, her voice was shaking, he had no doubt that she had cried judging by the little smears in her eyeliner. She knew where his gaze was and quickly rubbed her eyes, fixing the smudges.

"If you need to talk, I'll be here. I sent Dean to bed before he drinks anything else, but you two need to talk about this. Really." She nodded absently and he left, closing the door snugly behind him. She stayed in there for another hour or so, turning on the hot water every once in a while to stay warm. She heard the door open again and turned to see what Sam wanted. Her eyes widened when she saw Dean slump into the bathroom, almost falling before he sat on the toilet seat, looking at her with glassy eyes.

"Danny…" He put his hand on the lip of the tub, his rough, calloused fingers treading the smooth surface, popping a few stray bubbles that had stuck to the tub.

"Dean, it's okay. You know it wasn't you, you _know_ that." She whispered firmly, placing a bubbly hand onto his. He looked down at it and his sorrow only deepened, he looked disgusted with himself.

"I promised you, Danny. I promised that I would keep you safe, and I'm the one who hurt you." She was about to say something more, but he stopped her. His hand squeezed onto hers, popping the bubbles between their skin. She gave a slow sigh and squeezed it back.

"We are still hunters, Dean. Crap happens to us, and it always will. This one was nothing compared to the fact that Sam was dead a while ago, and the little problem with you selling your soul! We are all breathing, and we did the job. That's all John would have asked for, everything else is just details." Dean's stomach did a flip flop for a moment before settling again. She released his hand and pointed to the door.

"Now go to bed, okay? We need to be on the move as soon as possible, I'm sure Bobby already has a job for us when this one is wrapped up." She said, a small smile on her face. Dean nodded and stood, a little woozy on his feet. He opened the door and fumbled his way through it, looking back at Danielle through the crack.

"I owe you pie, I think." He mumbled, his eyes deadly serious though they were glossed up with inebriation. Danny chuckled and nodded.

"I think I want a pie day. You better spoil me, Winchester." A drunken smile crossed his features and he nodded happily.

"You are going to be sick of pie by the end of the week."


End file.
